


When You Were Young

by pique



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, FC Barcelona, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Football Challenge, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Manchester United, Mention of past Kun/Leo, Spans from when they were teens to the present day, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique
Summary: Gerard can’t understand the hype. Not at first.





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be taking part in another month of daily drabbles. I'm following the linear list from Football Challenge which you can see [here](https://footballchallenge.tumblr.com/post/179594769862/link-to-the-ao3-collection-linear-challenge). There are three lists for writers to choose from this month, so please join us!
> 
> These are drabbles based around the self-indulgent Leo and Geri piece I've been wanting to write forever. I'm obsessed with their history and how their relationship has evolved over the years. Whilst based around the truth, I've taken a lot of liberties with the timeline. I'll probably add a bunch of notes to this at the end with links to articles that will help the story make more sense. Until then, if you have any questions or if anything is unclear, feel free to drop me a line. And please let me know if you'd like to see me write more Piquessi in the future. There are surprisingly few fics for the ship, and I adore them.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://piquemos.tumblr.com/). My askbox is always open.

Gerard can’t understand the hype. Not at first. The floppy-haired teenager seems profoundly small and pale, his legs barely more than twigs. Gerard’s scared Leo will break in half when he steps onto the football pitch.

But he doesn’t.

He runs rings around Gerard, exploiting holes in his game he doesn’t know are there. Leo Messi _es un crack_. He is magical. And Gerard, during his time in _La Masia_ , has never seen anyone quite like him.

“Great session,” Gerard says as he breathes heavily, still trying to mend his bruised ego.

Leo nods imperceptibly, not meeting Gerard’s inquiring eyes.


	2. First Conversation

A switch flips in Gerard when he stumbles upon the scene: three older guys from an opposing team stand over Leo. They ruffle his hair, call him names, yank his kitbag out of his hands. Gerard marches towards them furiously, his face tight with a scowl.

“Why don’t you try picking on someone your own size?” He says, fists clenched.

There’s no fight. Gerard is notoriously well-connected. Leo glares at him open-mouthed as the bullies retreat.

“You okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Leo picks up his bag and heads towards the dressing room.

It’s the closest thing to a conversation they’ve ever had.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Gerard tries. He truly tries. Though his efforts keep failing, his resolve is strong.

“What’re you up to?” He slides onto the couch next to Leo, attempting to act casual.

Leo’s eyes are glued to the TV, his hands tightly gripping the PS2 controller. It’s _Grand Theft Auto: Vice City_ , and Leo’s embroiled in a police chase.

“You’re pretty good,” Gerard says. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah.” Leo nods. His eyes do not move. “Thanks.”

At least now I know what his voice sounds like, Gerard thinks. It’s a personal victory of sorts, and it leaves him on a high for days.


	4. Arguing

Eventually, Gerard can’t take it anymore. He corners Leo one day after training. 

“Why won’t you talk to me? What have I done wrong?”

Gerard can’t see it. He can’t work out why any of his teammates wouldn’t want to hang out with him.

“It’s nothing.” Leo sighs. “You haven’t done anything.”

“Then why…?” Gerard raises his voice. “Why can't we be friends?”

“Leave it, Geri.” Cesc intervenes, putting a strong hand on Gerard’s shoulder. “Let it go.”

Gerard allows himself to be dragged away, but it doesn’t stop the mixture of anger and hurt from knotting in his stomach.


	5. Making up Afterwards

“Let Leo come to you,” Cesc says.

But Gerard is impatient, and still inexplicably offended by the ominous silence.

“Not everyone is obnoxious like you are,” Cesc adds.

Gerard figures it’s a fair point.

The team starts winning everything. This group of _La Masia_ players will go down in history, people say.

Leo approaches Gerard one day after a match, his hands clutching a box of pizza. “Want some?” He asks. “It’s pepperoni.”

Gerard’s heart thuds heavily. This time, he’s the one who’s tongue-tied. He manages a curt nod. He couldn’t care less about pizza, but Leo is another story.


	6. A Night out with Friends

Another victory means another celebration. Gerard doesn’t remember who it is from the team that smuggles the beer into the room, he just makes sure he drinks it. And Leo, who is his ever-present shadow these days, starts to drink it too.

“Steady,” Gerard says, as he watches Leo almost down a bottle of the alcohol in one go.

“I’ve never been drunk before,” Leo whispers, and a shiver of excitement shoots down Gerard’s spine when he realises this revelation is exclusively for him.

It’s wrong, but Gerard watches in awe as Leo’s cheeks flush pink and he becomes bolder.


	7. Doing Something Stupid

Gerard lets Leo drink until he’s sick. He chastises himself for it immediately afterwards, the regret eating away at his soul. Over the past few weeks, for whatever reason, Gerard has assumed the unofficial role of Leo’s protector.

And tonight, he has failed him.

“The room is spinning,” Leo says, eyes wide and vacant. His hands clutch at Gerard’s sweater, as he uses Gerard’s larger frame to steady himself.

“Drink some water,” Gerard pleads with him. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Leo nods, a languid smile spreading across his face. Gerard lifts him up and carries him back to his bedroom.


	8. Doing Something Sweet

Gerard places Leo’s warm, pliant body on top of the bed. He sits beside him, brushing long strands of soft hair away from his face. Gerard’s heart aches when he sees how pale Leo looks.

That’s when it hits him.

No one has ever mattered to him as much as this before. Gerard remembers how it stung when Leo wouldn’t talk to him, how willing he’d been to hurt anyone who looked at Leo in the wrong way.

“Stay,” Leo whispers. “In case I’m sick again.”

And Gerard does, because now he’s reached a stage where he can’t walk away.


	9. Cuddling

Leo initiates it. And Gerard’s glad he does, because even if he’s supposed to be the outgoing one, he would never have dared to. He would have been far too scared of pushing Leo away again.

He doesn’t think he could live with that.

Leo shifts closer to him, and his eyes are locked on Gerard’s as if to say, ‘I know exactly what I’m doing’. His arms stretch around Gerard’s torso, and he presses his head towards Gerard’s chest.

Every nerve ending in Gerard’s body reacts, and breathing becomes impossible. Slowly, he extends his arms, and holds Leo tightly.


	10. Kissing

Leo repositions himself in Gerard’s arms, and suddenly, their noses are touching. Gerard’s heart pounds so violently he feels it pulsing in his ears. He wonders if Leo knows, then figures that he must. No one can have this much of an effect on another human being and not be even slightly aware of it.

Kiss me, he thinks. Kiss me until my lips burn and my jaw aches.

Their mouths don’t come together in sync, rather they clash – and yet, as Leo starts to work his soft lips against Gerard’s, he thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.


	11. Under the Influence

The kissing grows ever more frantic. They roll around on the bed together clumsily. At some point, Leo’s hand ends up down Gerard’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Gerard gasps, half from surprise, half from embarrassment at how his body is responding.

“Don’t you want to?”

“You’re drunk, Leo.”

“Please, Geri.” Leo continues to tease Gerard with his fingertips. “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

“Promise me,” Gerard says, his voice cracking. “Promise me you want this and won’t regret it in the morning.”

Leo nods eagerly and leans in for another kiss. “I want you. I always have.”


	12. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to mess up my final word count but I really thought it was more fun to present this drabble as text messages (they wouldn't have had iPhones when this happened because it predates them , but ANYWAY, let's pretend). Please let me know if the images don't show up for you or if they go down at any time and I'll try to fix it. I *think* there are 100 words exactly in the body of the text messages :D
> 
> Apologies for being behind on both leaving and answering comments. I'm having some technology issues right now because my laptop has died and I'm waiting for a new one :( can't thank everyone enough for their kind comments so far <3

  
  



	13. Something Sad

Gerard’s seventeen when he goes to Manchester.

Overnight, he’s uprooted from everything he’s ever known. He’s a world away from the vibrancy of Las Ramblas, the excitement of Camp Nou, the long conversations he’d have with his grandmother in Catalan on a lazy, Sunday afternoon.

He’s a world away from Leo. Might as well be light years.

Gerard listens to the rain lashing against his window and skims through his _English for Beginners_ book. It’s going to be a while before he gets the hang of the language, he supposes.

Still, it’s not like he has anything better to do.


	14. Something Happy

The package is waiting for him when he gets back from training. Someone from his host family left it in his room for him. Gerard figures it must be from his mother – she’d have guessed about him being homesick. He smiles to himself when he sees the colourful postage stamps and the familiar Barcelona postmark.

But the handwriting isn’t his mother’s.

Gerard’s heart leaps in his chest when he sees the sender’s name: Messi, Lionel.

Leo’s sent him an iPod with some of their favourite music on, and several packets of Gerard’s favourite candy, only to be found in Barcelona.


	15. Missing Each Other

Leo’s calls and emails become more frequent, and Gerard’s smiles are much less of a rarity.

It’s funny how much more Leo will tell Gerard through words typed on a keyboard, how verbose he suddenly becomes. They talk about their lives, their hopes, their dreams. Gerard dares to imagine they might have a future together. Maybe his experiences in Manchester – playing with some of the best footballers in the world, lifting trophies – just maybe they’ll make Leo see himself and Gerard as a good match after all.  
  
But then one day the message arrives:  
  
_Geri, guess what? I’m dating_ _Kun_.


	16. Reunion

Gerard cries when he discovers his boyhood club have re-signed him. They’re bittersweet tears, because he loves Manchester United, but part of him always wanted, always needed, to return to Barcelona.

Leo is one of the first people to greet him on his return.

“El papa,” he says. “You’re home.”

Gerard is taken aback by the strength of Leo’s hug, the confidence in his voice.

This is not the same Leo as the one Gerard left behind. His talent is undeniable now, and Leo’s become a superstar.

But still, Gerard’s old feelings for him come bubbling to the surface again.


	17. Eating

He’s still the only person Gerard will break his diet for. 

“Come on,” Leo says. “We're celebrating.”

Gerard can think of a million ways he'd rather mark his return than eating an extra cheesy pizza and downing fizzy cola, but he can never say no to Leo. And as they sit there, at opposite ends of the table, Gerard’s stomach knots as he is reminded of old, but strikingly familiar times.

Their eyes meet. Gerard's heart races. A shy grin spreads across Leo’s face. Has he still got no idea just how beautiful he is? Gerard longs to tell him.


	18. Overcoming an Obstacle Together

Gerard knows something is wrong. One look at Leo’s pale face and his downcast expression is all it takes.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to…” Leo hesitates for a second, then something in his features softens. “I ended things with Kun.”

It isn’t what Gerard expected to hear. He doesn’t have time to react more calmly. Instead, his pulse races and his face flushes with heat.

“I… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You look it.” The smallest of smiles tugs at Leo’s lips.

“If you’re hurting, then trust me – I’m sorry.”

Leo grins and pulls Gerard into a tight hug.


	19. Getting Together

“We won the fucking treble!”

Leo smirks and hands Gerard a bottle of Italian champagne. Gerard already feels giddy, but he swigs it with reckless abandon before handing it to Leo, who does the same.

Suddenly, Leo is pushing him against the wall, his lips on Gerard’s as they kiss hungrily.

“Let’s go back to your room,” Leo says.

Gerard freezes. “We can’t. What if you change your mind again? I couldn’t deal with it if…”

Leo silences him by putting a finger to his mouth. “I’ll be there in the morning when you wake up, Gerard. I promise you.”


	20. Lazy Morning

He’s too scared to open his eyes. Too scared to see what’s there. That is, until he realises he needn’t be.

Leo sleeps softly on Gerard’s chest, his breaths slow and even. His arm is splayed across Gerard’s stomach, as though he fell asleep while he was holding onto him.

Gerard swallows the lump in his throat and fights back tears. Even now, all these years on, he still can’t quite make sense of the magnitude of the feelings he has for Leo. This time, Gerard tells himself, this time, I’m not going to let him slip away from me.


	21. New Beginning

Gerard’s dozing when Leo finally stirs. The movement immediately jerks him awake.

Leo grins and plants a series of soft kisses along Gerard’s jawline and along his collarbone. He thinks it’s the closest thing to heaven he’s ever felt. And then, without warning, Leo sucks hard at the skin on his neck, just below his ear.

“You know that’s going to leave a mark, right?” Gerard whispers.

“That was the plan,” Leo replies, flashing him a wry smile.

Gerard realises he doesn’t care. Let them see. Let everyone see. Because he belongs to Leo now, and Leo belongs to him.


	22. Routine

“Gerard,” Leo says softly, nuzzling against his neck. “Time to get up.”

He doesn’t move, doesn’t want to leave the comfort of Leo’s bed. He’d be quite content to stay here all day long, wrapped up in the silky sheets that smell of his boyfriend.

“Gerard!” Leo presses. “I’m not going to be late for training…”

Gerard yanks gently at his arm, trying to coax him back between the sheets. A pained expression spreads across Leo’s face like he’s almost contemplating breaking the rules for once, even though Gerard knows how much football means to him.

“Te amo.” Gerard smiles.


	23. Sharing Secrets

After all this time, Gerard still wonders. Even now, he’s almost too scared to ask. But he needs to know. He wants to understand.

“Leo…”

“Hmm?”

“Back when we were younger… and we slept together for the first time…”

The words don’t come out like he wants them to, but Leo nods his head in understanding.

“You want to know why I disappeared the morning after.”

“Yes.”

“Because I loved you.” Leo smiles at him. “I loved you, and it scared the shit out of me. Still kinda does. But I’ve always loved you, Gerard.”

“I’ve always loved you too.”


	24. Going Public

They’re both breathless from exertion, their legs intertwined like branches on a tree. Leo’s hand is draped across Gerard’s torso. Gerard cups Leo’s face in his hand and pulls him in close for a kiss. They’re far too engrossed in it to hear the door swing open, but they spring apart once they hear Cesc’s sharp intake of breath as he stands over their bed.

“This isn’t exactly how I was planning on our lad’s holiday going,” he says.

Gerard and Leo exchange looks.

“Relax.” Cesc laughs. “I’ve always known. I think I knew before the two of you did.”


	25. Turning Point

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Gerard asks as he drags the last of his suitcases through the front door.

“Sure,” Leo replies. “I mean, you pretty much sleep here every night anyway.”

Gerard grins because what Leo is saying is perfectly true, but he’s never lived with anyone _else_ he’s been dating before. It seems official. Serious. And he loves the idea of being in a serious relationship with Leo.

“You have a lot of stuff,” Leo says, eyes wide with surprise.

“What can I say? I’m a hoarder.”

“I’m sure we’ll make room for it all, Geri.”


	26. Learning From Experience

He’s unnaturally nervous on the day Luis moves in next door. Even more so when he and Leo grow closer and closer. Gerard wonders what they talk about during their hushed conversations while drinking copious amounts of mate.

He can only think of one other person Leo’s ever been as close to as this: Kun.

Gerard’s heart is heavy. He begins to lose sleep. And it’s silly really because he can’t bring himself to admit his fears to Leo. He’s scared Leo will hate him for his jealousy.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Leo begs him one day.

So Gerard does.


	27. Compromise

“I don’t want to go,” Gerard says.

“You promised me.”

“I think I’m getting sick.”

Leo stares at him, and Gerard’s sure Leo can see through his charade. Luis opens the door before they get the chance to talk about it.

“Hola,” Luis says, grinning. “I’m so glad you could come. Sofia’s just serving dinner.”

“We brought wine.” Gerard gestures towards the bottle he’s cradling in his arms.

“Great!”

Luis stands aside and welcomes them both into his home. Gerard’s cheeks redden. Luis’ hospitality is almost too much, especially since he jumped to the wrong conclusion about Luis and Leo.


	28. Worst Day Ever

He knows Leo is badly hurt before he even speaks to him. Seeing him lying there, a crumpled heap on the pitch, is Gerard’s worst nightmare come to life. He’d give anything for Leo not to be in pain. He’d even have the injury for him, if such a thing was possible.

“Two months,” Leo tells him after the match, an ice pack strapped to his swollen knee.

“Two months, and you’ll be good as new.” Gerard cups Leo’s face in his hands and kisses away his tears, whilst trying to hold back his own. “I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://www.theguardian.com/football/2015/sep/26/lionel-messi-knee-injury-barcelona-las-palmas) Leo injury :(


	29. Best Day Ever

They win the treble together again. Gerard enjoys nothing more than winning with Leo by his side.

This time, neither of them are sober by the time they reach their hotel room.

Gerard stumbles across to the bed, pulling a staggering Leo straight down on top of him. They’re laughing so loudly, and yet Gerard doesn’t give a damn about who hears them. Let them complain, he thinks.

“I think,” he says, slurring the words. “I might be too drunk to take my clothes off.”

“Good job you have me, then.” Leo grins at him, eyes full of dark mischief.


	30. Future

“I want to grow old with you,” Leo says as they’re lying in bed together, and he’s curled up in Gerard’s arms.

“And you say _I’m_ supposed to be the romantic one,” Gerard replies, running his fingers through Leo’s hair.

“I was being serious.” Leo looks up at him, brow furrowed.

“I know,” Gerard says with a happy sigh. “You think I’m ever going to let you grow old with someone else?”

Leo grins and tilts his head upwards until they meet for a kiss. Gerard knows they’ll spend the rest of their lives this way and never get bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when or how I turned into the fluffiest writer ever, but there we go. Thank you for the kind support on this one, hope you all enjoyed it <3


End file.
